iPod Shuffle Challenge- Chiley Edition
by TidesAtMidnight
Summary: The iPod Shuffle Challenge! This time, Chiley! R&R, Please!
1. Demons by Imagine Dragons

**A/N: Hm.. I found someone do this as a Sillon fic, and I liked it, so here I go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. Rights go to Imagine Dragons and Saban.**

* * *

 _1\. Demons by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

(Chase is "He" and Riley is "he")

Was He even _alive_?

He sure didn't _feel_ alive.

He was numb, unfeeling.

His life was full of meaningless things.

Meaningless relationships, meaningless...Everything.

Until he showed up.

he had the power to make Him feel.

he was a beacon in his heart of darkness.

He was always dreading the day when he'd see His demons.

But when they lied there, limbs twined as His demons came pouring out...

he looked Him in the eyes and said three words that made His heart melt.

"I love you."

He was afraid he could never say it back, but He did, tears dripping down his cheeks.

he kissed His tears away.

Chase Randall was in love with Riley Griffin, and even though He was hellbound, He would love him with all of His heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Aparently, this is what comes of writing Chiley at eleven at night. Hm.**

 **Well, stay tuned!**


	2. Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

**A/N: Hm.. I found someone do this as a Sillon fic, and I liked it, so here I go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. Rights go to Ed Sheeran and Saban.**

* * *

 _2\. Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_

* * *

Riley smiled down at his gray-haired love.

He was gray, too, but Chase was confined to the hospital bed, slowly withering away.

Chase coughed, a loud and rough hacking sound, and grasped weakly at Riley's hand.

"What'cha thinking of, love?" Chase asked softly.

Riley smiled. "Nothing, hotshot. Just reminiscing."

Chase grunted. "What the hell does 'reminiscing' mean?"

Riley chuckled. "It means thinking of the good ole' days."

Chase grinned. "Ah. The days of our young love."

A hacking cough rattled Chase's old and frail body. His eyes slowly drooped, and a faint smile took over his features.

"Chase?" Riley asked, worried and gripping his hand tightly.

The monitor slowed, coming to a deafening drone.

The doctors rushed in, but Riley remained oblivious, tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

Later in the month, Riley laid in his own bed, his eyes slowly falling closed.

"Ready or not, here I come, hotshot," He murmured on his last dying breath.

The monitor slowed to a droning halt.

The doctors rushed in, but Riley remained oblivious, his soul retreating from his body to be reunited with his love once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Where the hell did this come from?! Angsty, yes, but I wrote his at the crack of midnight, so...**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Smoke and Mirrors by ID (PT 1)

**A/N: Hm.. I found someone do this as a Sillon fic, and I liked it, so here I go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. Rights go to Imagine Dragons and Saban.**

* * *

 _3\. Smoke and Mirrors by Imagine Dragons (Part 1)_

* * *

"You are not worthy." A voice hissed into his ear.

Chase grumbled, and turned over.

"You are not worthy of any of this, Chase Randall." It hissed again.

Chase tossed and turned.

"Your whole life is nothing." It said.

Fingers snapped, and Chase bolted awake.

He glanced at the clock, and it read 7:00.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. "I'm late!"

He rushed around his room, pulling on his usual black attire, and running out the door with his skateboard, headphones, and iPod.

He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice his Dino Com and Energem missing, or the lack of Riley's stuff.

Chase skated to the museum, and slowed to a stop at the entrance, kicking up his skateboard.

He couldn't shake the feeling the something was off...

Chase shook his head, and entered.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called. "You're not supposed to be in here; we don't open for a few minutes!"

Chase frowned. "Kendall, I've worked here for years!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "I think I'd remember you if I did." She crossed her arms.

Chase's blood ran cold.

He coughed. "Um.. Sorry, I'll be on my way."

He picked up his skateboard and walked out the door, still thoroughly confused.

Then, he saw the rangers run by.

He opened his mouth to call to them, but then he saw a girl in his suit running with them.

 _They had **replaced** him?!_

He felt tear prick at the corners of his eyes, and wiped them away angrily.

 _Why was this happening?_

* * *

He walked into his apartment slowly, and he noticed.

Riley's stuff was nowhere to be seen, and his Dino Com weren't in their small container he reserved for them, or on his necklace.

He frowned.

"As a new monster attacks the city, the people flee as the rangers help save the day." A news reporter's fuzzy and static voice startled him out of his stupor.

"The rangers don't look so good, Tom."

 _He had left the T.V on. Of course._

"No, they don't Nina. It's like they can't dodge his attacks."

 _Wait, not looking good?! Can't dodge his attacks?!_

With a new determination, Chase set out to help his friends.

Whether they remembered him or not.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, now where the hell did _this_ come from?! Angsty, yes, but I wrote his at the crack of midnight, so... **

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Smoke and Mirrors by ID (PT 2)

**A/N: Hm.. I found someone do this as a Sillon fic, and I liked it, so here I go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. Rights go to Imagine Dragons and Saban.**

* * *

 _3\. Smoke and Mirrors by Imagine Dragons (Part 2)_

* * *

 _(Riley's POV)_

We were getting sorely beat.

"Ha-ha! Rangers meet you doom-ah!" Rhymer taunted.

We were scattered, with our weapons in random places, lying on the ground in pain.

"Hey, ugly!" A accented voice yelled, a rock flying with it.

Rhymer glared at the man coming into battle on a skateboard. "Pesky Black, how did you get back?"

'Black' glared at Rhymer, slowing to a stop in front of us. " _You_ did this to me?!"

He snatched Ashley's Dino Blaster from the ground, earning cries of protest from the black ranger.

"You did this to me?!" He yelled again in outrage, anger contorting his features.

"What are you doing?!" Tyler shouted weakly. "Get out of here!"

"I'm saving your asses." 'Black' growled, before one of Ashley's chargers appeared in his hands. He inserted it into her blaster, and a black-purple glow enveloped him and the blaster.

"Para Charger, engage!" The blaster said.

How was this random person using Ashley's morpher?

A voice in the back of his mind told him that he wasn't a random person.

'Black' raised the blaster and shot, point-blank, at Rhymer's chest, with it landing true.

It created a giant cloud of smoke as it slammed Rhymer into a wall.

When the smoke cleared, Rhymer was gone, and so was 'Black's anger. It was replaced by an arrogant smirk. "That's how a hotshot does it."

Tyler scrambled up, demoprhing. "Thank you!"

'Black' turned around and grinned at Tyler. "No problem, mate."

The rest of the rangers followed suit, standing next to Tyler.

Tyler stuck his hand out to shake. "I'm Tyler."

'Black' glanced down to Tyler's hand, and stuck his hands into his pockets, picking up his skateboard. "I'm Chase."

"Why you... have.. chicken on board?" Koda asked brokenly.

Chase laughed. "It's a Kiwi bird, from New Zealand, mate. It reminds me of home."

Memories flashed through Riley's mind, and he remembered. He rushed forward, and enveloped Chase in a hug.

Chase froze. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked hoarsely.

"I can't believe I forgot you, hotshot." Riley murmured against his shoulder.

Chase slowly broke out into a grin, and wrapped his arms around Riley.

The other rangers were confused, until it all clicked. They joined the group hug, leaving Ashley confused.

"Uh... What the hell is going on here?" She asked.

Koda broke away from the group hug and walked up to Ashley.

"Chase real." He said. "You fake." He swiped a hand through her, and she disappeared like a hologram, leaving Koda to go back to the group hug.

* * *

 **A/N: Hm... a sad story with a happy ending... I like it! Stay tuned!**


	5. Best Day by American Authors

**A/N: I've been gone for so long, I'm so sorry! But I'm back! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Rights go to Saban, American Authors and other participating parties.**

* * *

 _4\. Best Day Of My Life by American Authors_

* * *

Chase was happy.

Giddy, one might say.

He was finally going on his first date with Riley, and _damn_ , was he exicted.

As he skated to the museum, he played happy songs that usually grated his nerves, and virtually skipped into work, humming along to whatever song he was playing.

It was lunch time when Shelby questioned his odd behavior.

"Chase, are you okay?" She asked, frowning. "You're usually not this..."

"Happy?" Tyler supplied.

Shelby nodded.

Chase couldn't contain his excitment.

"I'm going on a date with Riley!" Burst out of his mouth, and his two friends raised their eyebrows in suprise before Tyler groaned "Damnit, Chase!" and handed Shelby a twenty.

Chase was too happy to argue, so he laughed instead.

He was on Cloud Nine, and _damn_ , he was never coming down.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda short, i know. But it's cute! :)**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
